sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
Items
Witch outfitsEdit Since the laws of the magical world changed the way the witch outfits work differently. The outfit depends on the age of the witch and even flower born witches wear these outfits. age birth to time of passing exams(usually 7)- The outfit from Ojamajo Doremi passing exam to 11- the outfit from Ojamajo Doremi # 11 to 13 - outfit from Motto Ojamajo Doremi 13 to 18- Outfit from Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan 18+ they can choose whatever outfit they want to wear. Witches get crystals soon after birth but are not allowed to use them until they pass exams.(which are separate from the schooling). Until they do they use the wands from Ojamajo Doremi. The expection is Yuko who becomes a witch apprentice at the age of 13 and thus is to old for the outfit. http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/9/90/Littlegirls.pnglittle girls in Patisserie uniformAdded by XDsymphony *The older girls have the uniform from Motto Ojamajo Doremi and the younger girls have the outfit from the orginal season though the little girls also wear the Patissere uniform. The older girls needed a more grown up outfit than the younger ones. *http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/e/e2/Groupcho.pngOjamajo Symphonys chosen witch uniformsAdded by XDsymphony *Part way through the fanfiction they get a speical witch uniform called a chosen witch uniform. In order to use it they first have to save at least friend from danger. Afterwards they transform via magical stage. Mika is the last one to get it since she has a hard time considering people as her friends, Sika gets it before her but for a similar reason it takes her a while too. The outfit has their crystals on it and the crystal is where the magic comes from. They don't need to say a spell at all. *The wands are the ones used from the season their outfits are. However the little girls wands are changed a bit to not use spell drops and instead use the same stuff the powers the Motto wands. *Each girl has a cellphone that can teleport them to another Ojamajo as well as act as a normal cellphone. It only magic purpose is too teleport ojamajo's. Though it is kinda used a bit when the girls get lazy and like don't want to walk to school or too the maho-dou. It is however mostly used by Sika to teleport her from Osaka to Misora. Ojamajo DoremiEdit http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/8/87/First_tap.pngThe first witch apprentice tapAdded by Chrismh The first tap, much like the outfit starts out very simple. It acts like a broach about the size of a hand mirror or compact. The whole piece is pink with a half clear plastic over the top with spots cut out where the Rainbow Beads are located. A thin golden ring is around the center with a gold music note in the center. The beads resemble the Magic Spheres. Shown in the first season, before a ojamajo claims one. Their kept inside a small box and float around in while the apprentice puts her hand into the box. A tap will come to her. To get a wand, broom, or outfit, a certain melody must be played. Each witch has her own melody to play. Magic Spheres: Both used for powering the poron and for the witch worlds currency. Because they are expensive its better to use them only when needed but many witch or apprentice will ignore this and use them as they please. Magic Spheres resemble marbles and come in every color except for Black, White, Brown, and Gray. Pureleine computer: Used to capture the bad cards, as well as keep Oyajide {C}http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/9/96/Pureleine_computer.pngAdded by Chrismh prisoner. Crystal balls: Objects the Yousei hide in. Only the one who owns the yousei or other witches can see them and to those who can't, it only looks like a glass ball. It acts like a keychain, having a small string attached. In the english dub they are called "Invisabubbles" Acknowledgment beads: Beads of a single color that come as a set of two or http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/a/af/Acknowledgment.pngAdded by Chrismh three. They are recieved for every exam after the passing the 6st exam. Once the vial is filled the witch is given a Crystal Ball. SharpEdit http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/7/73/Rythm_tap.pngrhythm tapAdded by Chrismh The newest tap is a upgraded version of the previous one. Now light pink in color and shaped as a flower. The orb like top fully covers the magic seeds and one of the colors is gone, the light blue one. In the middle is a fancy gold music note which is also the royal symbol. The whole thing is lined in gold now. Instead of hitting each note indivisually, the apprentice must tap it in the spots they want the outfit piece to appear. Broom and Wand summoning still works the same however. Magic seeds: Instead of using magic beads the apprentice will use Magic Seeds, which are more powerful versions of the Beads. They come in the form of a music note and while stored in the tap, must be grown from the magic plant. Which is a very hard to raise tree only found in the witch world and is very rare to come by, should the first happen to die. Hana-chan's hair beads: These are the groups crystal balls that are used for her to develope her own crystal Ball. {C}http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/6/63/Kururin_caller.pngAdded by Chrismh Kururin Call: A cell phone run by magic that takes exactly one Magic Seed to use. The top is styled like a rotating phone with the spinner part being a flower with rainbow colored numbers. The phone itself works like a cell phone and comes on a thin golden string/chain. The royal patraine computer: Somewhat of a upgraded form of the Pureleine computer. It can track Hana-chan with the brooch she was given. The yousei can also be shot into it and it still can hold Oyajide inside. {C}http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/c/cd/Patraine_call.pngHazuki using the Patraine callAdded by Chrismh Patraine call: Its almost exactly the same as the Kururin Call. The ojamajo can send their yousei inside and transfer magic through it. It is also useful as it allows the Ojamajo to use magical stage and not have to be in the same place. The coloring is pastel yellow and pink with a red music note in the center, gold and pink detailing and a screen on the top piece. Royal seeds: Much like the Magic seeds. These are the ultimate form of them and are much rarer. Two are needed at a time to use the Wreath Poron. Motto and NaishoEdit http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/0/03/Motto_naisho_tap.pngAdded by Chrismh The next tap is a two piece. A small gold pearl shaped ring is on the middle finger, while the rest of it is around the wrist as a bracelet that is pink in color with a darker pink strap. Its much more detailed with golden lining and a dark pink bubble in the middle with a gold treble clef. The marble pieces are light blue-ish and yellow. Going around in a circle. To use this the ojamajo claps their hands, then proceed to move them around their body. http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/9/99/Intercom.pngMomoko showing the intercomAdded by Chrismh Pattisier intercom (a.k.a. Inkamu): This is part of the Pattisier outfit. Its a white headphone piece with a big orb in the ojamajo's color covering one of the ears with a microphone piece attached. It resembles a singers headphone. This allows the ojamajo to keep contact with each other. They can also understand what Momoko says with this on. Momoko usually speaks english most of the time. This is also how the yousei are put into the Recipe diary. Recipe diary: is a two in one Diary and Recipe book. In order to get the recipe however, the yousei must go into the library inside the diary and locate it. It also records what items were used for Hana-chans food. It comes with a electronic pen and in order to save the entry the Ojamajo has to leave their signature while the yousei carries a small vase. They collect the words and letters that drop down. DokkanEdit http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/b/bb/Dokkan_tap.pngdokkan tapAdded by Chrismh This is the fourth and final tap the apprentice recieves. It resembles a heart shaped perfume bottom that is white in color with small gold markings, a big gold piece with a pearl shaped topper. A small gold music note is at the top middle, and inside of it are diamond shaped jewels. To use this the witch must spray it over their body twice. http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/8/87/Hana-chans_tap.pngHana-chans tapAdded by Chrismh Hana-chans tap: She recieves her own version of the tap. It resembles a compact mirror much like the first season. Its white in color with gold lining much like the earlier taps and has white detailing going around the top. A pink shaped wing is in the center with a pearl like orb. Due to limited power, inside the ojamajo keep their crystal balls. Its also revealed inside that their actually is a mirror. Magical accordian: A gift given to Hana-chan from Pao. She plays this and the two are often seen dancing together while it plays. It also helps Pao so he can suck up the evil curse. =Pollons= Edit As with their taps, as the series goes on the witch apprentice gets stronger upgraded pollons (wands). Ojamajo DoremiEdit http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/0/0b/Doremi%27s_wand.pngDoremi's first wandAdded by Chrismh Peperuto pollon- Doremi's first wand. It resembles a small magic rod with a pink base. In the center and ends of both sides are dark pink sphere's. In the center is a music note, where when turned a certain way can have the magic beads dropped inside. This is used to store them in. http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/2/20/Hazuki%27s_wand.pngHazuki's wandAdded by Chrismh Puwapuwa pollon- Hazuki's first wand. Her and Aiko were given the same wands but with different names. Much like Doremi and Pop's wands. The wand resembles a baton filled with magic beads and at both ends are the same dark pink spheres. http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/a/a2/Aiko%27s_wand.pngAiko twirling her handAdded by Chrismh Poppun pollon- Exactly like Hazuki's but with Aiko's spell name. Peppito pollon- Her wand was styled like Doremi's. But with her spells name. Most likely she was given it due to being Doremi's sister. http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/4/4f/Kururu_wand.pngupgraded wand Kururu pollon- After the Ojamajo had reached level six. The ojamajo's had to bring their most prized musical instrument. Together, fusing it with their old wands the Kururu Pollon was born. In order to cast a spell, the Ojamajo must spin the top part. It resembles a reverse version of Doremi's old wand with the staff part being held in the hand. At the top is a white section, holding up a pink clear orb with small beads inside going around that spin when its being used SharpEdit http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/0/05/Picot_pollon.pngAdded by Chrismh Picot Pollon- Much like how the tap changed for the flower theme. The wand got a flowery theme as well. Its a light pink staff with a big dark pink orb on the bottom. During the middle and top part are gold leaf shapes. The top is a pink flower shaped topper with a spinning middle, on the middle piece is a dark pink music note. In the middle the flower part resembles a budding flower. The magic seeds go there and when magic is cat, the top part will spin. Wreath Pollon- http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/d/de/Wreath.pngAdded by Chrismh After becoming Pureleine the Ojamajo recieved this Pollon. Its in the shape of a wreath, a white circlet with pink and gold parts around it. On both sides are music note shaped spots where the Magic seeds go. In the center is a small section to hold onto the pollon. It cost two seeds to cast a spell. And while it does this, the whole thing spins. In a way, these are much like chakrams and could most likely be thrown to attack. If one had to resort to violence... Motto and NaishoEdit http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/1/1c/Sweet_pollon.pngAdded by Chrismh Sweet Pollon- Named for its candy appearence. The sweet pollon has a candy cane shaped handle that is pink with dark pink spiraling around. A gold lined section where the rod potrudes, followed by a clear and soft pink spiraled section with a dark pink thin rod inside. A dark pink orb sits on top of the wand with a plasic pink bow underneath. When used, magic floats up through the spiral part and the orb on top lights up the respective Ojamajo's color. http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/f/fa/Pattisier_Pollon.pngAdded by Chrismh Pattisier Pollon- Used only when in Pattisier form. It resembles a baking tool, or fancy spice shaker. Its a thin clear tube with a wide bottom. A pink flowery ring goes around with darker pink orbs. It has a golden handle with light pink orb on it. Inside is a gold and pink spiral piece The ojamajo use this to bless the people who buy their goods. Only to be used after the baked good is made, it released magic from the bottom. DokkanEdit http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/9/9c/Jewelry_pollon.pngAdded by Chrismh Jewelry pollon- A shiny wand with a jewel in the respective Ojamajo's color at the tip. During magical stage the pink middle section will open to reveal a pink jewel in the center. It can be held with both hands and is white and gold colored with touches of pink. http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/7/7f/Magical_wristbands.pngAdded by Chrismh Magic wristbands- Hana's magic casting device. Attached to her wrist, they are white bands with pink trim. In the center are white pieces of layors and soft yellow ribbon shaped centers. A golden piece with pink above it resembling the top of her compact tap. Above this are small pink flower bud shapes. When using these Hana-chan spins her wrist around, then holds her hands out.